


Be There

by heburns (orphan_account)



Category: POCKETDOLZ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, friends to... dating?, i was in a soft mood so i had to, my precious taekwondo boys, very simple, yohangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heburns
Summary: Today we got so much X1 content so I was just in an incredibly good mood, and I wanted to shower some love for yohangyul hence why I wrote this fic!!It's extremely simple but I just wanted to support my cute 99 line babies t__t
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 40





	Be There

"What is a best friend to you?" Yohan asks Hangyul all of sudden while they're laying on the bench with their legs thrown everywhere in Hangyul's house.

Hangyul looks up to Yohan and doesn't spot a single face movement that says Yohan is kidding, so he starts to think.

_What is a best friend_ , indeed?

For Hangyul it's someone who will always be there for them, who will always come back to you at the end of the day.

"Hangyul?" Yohan knocks on the door after walking into the practice room, showing Hangyul that he's there.

Hangyul looks up to where Yohan is and smiles at him. "Hi, Yohannie."

Yohan sees Hangyul laying on the wooden floor of the practice room, breathing heavingly and covered in sweat. "I brought water for you and some food, you should take care of yourself and Hyeongjun should also take care of himself. Where is he anyway? Weren't you supposed to record a dancing video together?"

Yohan walks over to where Hangyul is and places the bag of food, and sits down himself. "Hyeongjun went to the bathroom, he'll come back soon. We can start eating then, thank you for bringing us food."

Yohan and Hangyul lock eyes, and they both smile.

" _Always_ for my brothers."

A best friend is someone that even in the darkest periods of your life, it'll be a source of light you can walk to to.

"Hangyul? What's happening? Can you please open the door for me, so we can talk together?" No response from Hangyul.

Yohan is really starting to panic right now.

"I know you don't like showing people your emotions, but please know that I don't care about how you look like right now or what your thoughts are, I wanna be there for you so you can let all of it out." Yohan sighs, sitting on the floor with his back leaned on the door to the room where Hangyul is.

Seungwoo had told Yohan that it'd be the best if he was the one to go to Hangyul, as they're best friends. Yohan couldn't be disappointed that he's not able to help Hangyul for longer because the next second the door is clicking and it opens.

"Hangyul are you okay?" Yohan storms into the room and puts his arms around Hangyul's waist, forcing his body onto Hangyul's and hugging him very tightly.

Hangyul doesn't say anything but let Yohan cuddle him for another four minutes before speaking up. "Will we be okay?" Yohan looks up.

"Ofcourse we will be, aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one here?"

Hangyul looks at him, not sure if he should let his heart out to the man in front of him. "I know, but it's just... I don't want to seperate with the members. We've all fought way too hard and it would be unfair for everyone." Yohan listens to everything Hangyul had to say.

"That's true, but for now we should keep on fighting and make sure no one will come in between us and the members." Hangyul smiles for the first time they saw each other in the small room.

"Thank you, _Yohannie_."

A best friend is someone who will still accept the extremely weird side of you and not judge it, but join instead.

"Yohan, have you seen a frog?" Hangyul asks him during their album photo shoot, knees bent and leaning forward to be able to see the grass closer.

_Cute_ , Yohan thinks.

"No I haven't seen anything, but please tell me when you do find a frog, though!" Yohan looks at Hangyul and he turns around, looking back.

"I want you to help me though, it's way more fun together." And that's how Yohan helped Hangyul to find the non existing frog they weren't able to find.

A best friend is someone who will watch you during your very own fanmeeting together with Dohyon, who will support you with whatever path you choose career wisely.

"Hangyul! You did so well! My best friend was so cool on stage." Yohan runs towards Hangyul who walked from the dressing room into the hallway.

"Should we grab something to eat? We totally should! We need to celebrate your and Dohyon's fanmeeting!" Hangyul smiles at his slightly taller best friend in front of him and takes his hand and intertwines it with his own.

"We definitely should, I'm hungry."

"Hungry for me or the food?" Yohan laughs.

"Definitely not _you_ , Yohannie. My stomach is crying."

A best friend is someone who will force you to eat spicy noodles because he knows you can't handle it, a best friend is someone who will challenge you so you can become the best version of yourself.

"Just eat it!"

"Do you want me to _die_ , Kim Yohan?"

"Honestly some life problems would be solved if you did." Yohan grins while he avoids the pillow that's being thrown at him by Hangyul.

" _Fuck_ you." Hangyul doesn't mean any of it, Yohan noticed him smiling after it.

Yohan grabs Hangyul's mouth and pulls it open, shoving the noodles in. "Love you too, _Hangyullie_." And laughs when Hangyul starts coughing.

A best friend is someone who knows you well, who knows you better than anyone.

"Do you have athletic feet?" Junho asks while they're chilling in the living room and Junho looks at Yohan who had his socks on.

Yohan looks confused, staring at Junho. "What do you _mean_?"

"What I mean is that I've never seen you without socks. Even in bed you wear them!" Junho laughs and the members who followed the conversations laugh too.

Embarrassed, Yohan doesn't know what to say.

"I uhm-"

"He has cold feet. He looks all warm and he looks like a koala bear but in reality he really has a cold body. The socks are to keep his body warm." Hangyul interrupts.

"Just say you're whipped and go." Minhee, from the other side of the room, comments. Everyone bursts into laughter again and Hangyul looks at Yohan who's already staring at him, and they both smile.

That is what a best friend is for Hangyul, but he can't get these words out so he keeps it all in his mind. Because, a best friend is also someone you can share information with without talking, someone who understands you.

" _You_." Is what Hangyul eventually says.

"What if I don't want to be your best friend any more?" Yohan suddenly looks nervous, and Hangyul starts to panic.

"No! What? Why wouldn't we be best friends any more? We'll always stay as best friends and I'll never leave you." Hangyul scoots closer to try to comfort him.

"No.. No that's not what I meant, the opposite actually."

The opposite?

But that would mean he loves-

_ Oh. _

"Oh."

"We can still stay as bes-" Yohan wasn't able to continue his sentence as Hangyul smashed his lips onto Yohan's soft ones, shutting him up completely.

Has Hangyul thought about dating Yohan? Like, _once_ , when he got drunk. But, does that mean Hangyul isn't willing to try? No. Hangyul loves him way more than a best friend and Yohan is the most special person in his life.

He's an idiot for not realizing.

Hangyul opens his eyes again after pulling away, and looks at a very precious Yohan in front of him.

"Do you want to go on a date with me, _Yohannie_?" Hangyul got insecure, wondering if he took things too far now.

"Ofcourse I would, yeah I would love that, _Gyullie_." Yohan has the biggest smile on his face, and Hangyul will do anything to see that smile every single day.

Hangyul pulls him into his arms so that Yohan is resting his head on his chest, and kisses the top of his head.

His best friend, for not much longer, is way too cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Today we got so much X1 content so I was just in an incredibly good mood, and I wanted to shower some love for yohangyul hence why I wrote this fic!!
> 
> It's extremely simple but I just wanted to support my cute 99 line babies t__t


End file.
